La Apuesta
by Vampire Girl Nya
Summary: Tengo que demostrarles a estos dos que ella ya no me importa, y si es necesario jugar con esta chica Amu, entonces lo hare sin ningún problema.
1. Chapter 1

Cap. 1:

IKUTO POV:

-Ikuto admítelo todavía sientes algo por Hidemi Rika – me decía un castaño ojiverde al cual considero mi mejor amigo, aunque a veces me saca de quicio, como ahora.

- Ya te dije que no Kukai, ya la supere – dije algo enojado, aunque en verdad el tenia razón, no la he podido superar aun no puedo creer que me haya abandonado así, sin ni siquiera una buena razón.

- Si claro lo que digas, igual yo me tengo que ir, tengo practica el partido ya se está acercando – dijo mostrándose serio

-Ok adiós, y suerte – le respondí.

Pero que descortés de mi parte aun no me he presentado, Mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tengo 17 años, tengo una cabellera azul rey, una tez bronceada pero blanca, y unos ojos azul zafiro que todo el mundo me dice son irresistibles ante cualquier mujer, incluso yo lo creía hasta ahora, era la primera mujer de la que me había abandonado y me dejo, así que he prometido no volver a enamorarme igual eso no sirve de nada.

NORMAL POV:

Estaba tan hundido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que una persona se acercaba a él.

- ¡IKUTO! – grito una chica de cabellos dorados recogido por dos coletas ¿en quién piensas hermanito? ¿No será en la estúpida de Rika?

- ¿Qué te pasa Utau? – Le dijo el peliazul también en un grito – Me quieres matar de un paro cardiaco.

- Ya no seas exagerado tan solo fue un pequeño grito en el oído – dijo la rubia sin prestarle mucha atención a la situación – más bien ¿nos vamos a casa ya?

- Si, ya se está haciendo tarde – contesto el peli azul.

Caminaron hacia la casa, hablaron, rieron, pelearon, y hasta compraron un helado. Y así paso todo el día.

Ya en la noche cada cual se dirigía a su habitación a dormir, a la mañana siguiente era el primer día de clases del año, así que no querían llegar tarde.

A la mañana siguiente Ikuto se despertó muy temprano se alisto y espero a su hermana, una vez ya ambos estaban listo, tomaron tumbo a la escuela.

IKUTO POV:

Al llegar lo primero que vi fue a Kukai, que estaba con su hermana Rima y el novio de ella Nagihiko.

-Hola – grito mi hermana abalanzándose sobre el pobre Kukai, quien es su novio, aunque a él no le molesto por el contrario la abrazo y saludo con la misma energía con la que ella lo hizo.

Yo por mi parte me quede observando el horizonte haber si la veía, pero no, tal vez era verdad los comentarios que había escuchado y Rika se había cambiado de escuela.

-Ikuto ¿sucede algo? – me dijo Nagihiko con una cara de preocupación.

-Descuida, no pasa nada – logre decir – más bien deberíamos entrar a clases antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Utau y Rima se dirigieron hacia su salón, mientras que Kukai, Nagihiko y yo nos dirigimos al nuestro.

Pasaron las clases, y llego la hora del almuerzo.

-Jeje, este año va a ser divertido – dijo Kukai con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Decidí observar lo que fuera que él estaba mirando y entonces fue cuando vi a una chica de cabellos rosados, una piel blanca y delicada se notaba, y unos ojos ámbar muy lindos. Voltee y le di un golpe a Kukai, lo cual causo la furia de este y la risa de Nagihiko.

-¿Porque lo hiciste? – me dijo mi amigo enojado.

-¿No es lógico? – le dije molesto – tu estas con mi hermana respétala – no sé qué expresión hice, pero Kukai me miro con terror.

-L-lo que d-digas Ik-kuto solo c-cálmate – respondió Kukai.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y entonces me quede pensando.

-Ella no volverá – dije sin darme cuenta, y aun seguía atrapado en mis pensamientos hasta que.

-Ves te lo dije aun te importa Rika – dijo Kukai golpeando la mesa

-Que no – dije enfadado y al tiempo avergonzado al caer en cuenta de que lo dije en vos alta.

-Ikuto ¿a quién intentas engañar? – dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Admítelo – dijo Kukai – aun la amas.

- QUE NOO – dije de un grito – que tengo que hacer para que lo entiendan.

- Demuéstralo – dijo Nagihiko

- ¿Cómo? – respondí rápidamente

Entonces Kukai sonrió de una manera casi macabra, por lo que Nagihiko y yo lo miramos con miedo. Y entonces fue cuando pronuncio, aquellas palabras, que sin saberlo en aquel instante cambiarían mi vida para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Bien aquí la continuación, antes que nada debo aclarar que Shugo Chara no me pertenece TTwTT que daría yo porque si pero bueno jeje

En cuanto a la pregunta de HikariSatsuko pues si, este fic y ya lo había publicado en otro foro bajo el nombre de VampiresaDarkGotica, pero pues soy yo misma, en fin espero que lo disfruten.

CAP. 2:

KUKAI POV:

- Demuéstralo – le dijo Nagihiko – y justo en ese instante mi cabecita retorcida empezó a dar vueltas en una misma idea, arriesgada y loca, pero ya que no podía divertirme directamente con ella, podría utilizarla para divertirme de otra manera.

- ¿Cómo? – le respondió Ikuto tan rápida y decididamente que decidí no desperdiciar mi oportunidad, este juego sería interesante, y así de una vez podría ayudar a Ikuto a dejar de pensar en esa tonta que lo abandono.

- Apostemos – dije con una sonrisa que supe que era macabra debido a la forma en que mis amigos me miraban.

- ¡¿Qué? – Dijo Ikuto pensativo y asustado a la vez – yo no pienso apostar nada.

- ¿Por qué no? – Le pregunte – Creí que habías dicho que Rika ya no te importaba

- No me importa pero… - Ikuto se quedo pensativo, se notaba que no sabía cómo zafarse de esta situación

- ¿Cuál sería la apuesta? – me pregunto Nagihiko con mucha curiosidad.

- Ella - Voltee a mirar a una mesa, donde se encontraban Utau y Rima junto con la pelirosa que había visto hace solo unos minutos – la chica nueva.

- ¿ella? – Pregunto Ikuto confundido - ¿Qué tengo que hacer con ella? – pregunto algo ¿asustado? Si estaba asustado

- simple – le respondí sin dejar de mirar a aquella chica – conócela, conquístala, enamórala, dura con ella un tiempo y después vótala, lo mismo que siempre haces con todas, no te quedara tan complicado, y como ya no sientes nada por Rika entonces no habrá nada que te detenga, ¿o sí?

Nagihiko e Ikuto se sorprendieron tanto frente a lo que dije que abrieron los ojos de tal manera que parecían dos platos, Nagihiko me miro extrañado, pude leer lo que me decía su mirada ''tú siempre has sido uno de los que mas en contra ha estado de la forma en que Ikuto juega con las mujeres, así que ¿Por qué haces esto?'' sin embargo al mirarme no tardo en comprender lo que yo quería y me sonrió como en forma de aceptación, mientras tanto Ikuto no dejaba de observar la mesa de las chicas, o mejor dicho a aquella pelirosa, aunque me sorprendió un poco la actitud que tomo Ikuto en ese momento y mucho mas lo que me respondió.

IKUTO POV:

- ¿Cuál sería la apuesta? – Dijo Nagihiko de manera que me sobresalte aunque no lo demostré ante ellos

- Ella – dijo Kukai señalando a la chica pelirosa sentada junto con mi hermana y Rima – la chica nueva

- ¿ella? – dije confundido y sorprendido, aunque debo confesar también que algo asustado - ¿Qué tengo que hacer con ella? – esto último o dije algo triste, creía saber lo que le venía a la mente a Kukai.

- simple – me respondió tranquilamente sin siquiera mirarme - conócela, conquístala, enamórala, dura con ella un tiempo y después vótala, lo mismo que siempre haces con todas, no te quedara tan complicado, y como ya no sientes nada por Rika entonces no habrá nada que te detenga, ¿o sí? – esto último causándome un gran enojo, aunque tampoco se lo demostré.

Además también estaba sorprendido, aunque me lo esperaba, Kukai no era así y no le gustaba que yo fuera así, así que lo mire con sorpresa al igual que Nagihiko. Vi como Nagihiko y Kukai se quedaron mirándose de manera cómplice, y después Nagihiko le sonrió y termino apoyando lo que estaba haciendo nuestro amigo. Yo simplemente voltee a mirar a aquella chica la cual sonreía felizmente junto a las chicas, sin embargo, de repente volteo a mirarme y nuestros ojos se quedaron conectados, al principio estaba sorprendida y vi como un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas, pero después me sonrió y yo lógicamente le devolví la sonrisa.

- Acepto la apuesta – les dije a mis amigos mientas volteaba a mirarlos sin quitar aun mi sonrisa, vi como ambos se sorprendieron y se miraron con asombro - ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Ya se arrepintieron de la apuesta? – volví a decir en un tono arrogante y de victoria.

- Parece que no nos conocieras Ikuto – me dijo Nagihiko con una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro, lo cual me sorprendió un poco – Nosotros nunca renunciamos a una apuesta.

- Eso es cierto Ikuto, entonces sin más que decir que inicie el juego – dijo Kukai ya recuperado del trauma, parecía contento, y eso me traía mala espina - iniciara hoy a la salida, convenceremos a las chicas de que nos la presenten.

- Espera un minuto amigo mío – le dije en un tono bastante desafiante, lo cual se que a él no le gusta – no hemos definido cual será mi premio.

-. No le arruines la diversión a esto Ikuto – me dijo Nagihiko algo divertido – simplemente el que gane escogerá cual es su premio y el perdedor lo tendrá que obedecer.

- Me parece justo – dije con una sonrisa, y justo en ese momento, sonó el timbre, nuestras horas escolares debían continuar.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos dirigíamos al pasillo que dirigía a nuestra siguiente clase, y entonces pase al lado de la pelirosa la cual solo me observo y sonrió, y yo hice igual.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, no me aburrí, es imposible aburrirme con esos dos locos conmigo al lado. Al acabar las clases, no alcance ni a reaccionar cuando ya esos dos estaban enfrente mío con su sonrisa macabra, había llegado la hora.

AMU POV:

Para ser mi primer día en la escuela, la verdad es que me sentí bastante bien, conocí a Rima y a Utau que son personas increíbles, las clases eran muy similares a las de mi anterior escuela, así que no me demore en adaptar, además es imposible demorarse en adaptarse teniendo a esas dos para divertirte en todo momento. Pero creo que me estoy dejando llevar, lo primero que debo hacer es presentarme. Mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo 15 años y hoy ingrese a una nueva escuela a cuarto de secundaria, tengo una cabellera poco común ya que es rosada, una tez blanca y unos ojos ámbar.

Hasta ahora me adaptado bien a la escuela a pesar de ser una chica tan tímida, solo hubo una cosa que me dejo impresionada y fue ese chico, les contare para que me entiendan.

Mientras estaba en la cafetería escolar con mis amigas, sentí como alguien me observaba al buscarlo pude encontrarlo, era un chico de pelo azul rey y una piel un poco bronceada, sin mencionar que se veía que tenía un buen cuerpo y una hermosa cara, aunque lo que realmente me llamo la atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos azul zafiro que estuvieron conectados unos instantes conmigo, pude sentir como un sonrojo se formaba en mis mejillas así que solo le sonreí y al ver que me devolvió la sonrisa agache mi cabeza, mis amigas no se dieron cuenta de nada de lo ocurrido debido a que estaban discutiendo muy entretenidas, cuando lo volví a observar estaba hablando con sus amigos.

-Amu ¿te encuentras bien? – me pregunto Utau.

- Si Amu ¿estás bien? – pregunto mi otra compañera también rubia pero ella con su cabello ondulado y suelto.

- Si chicas descuiden no pasa nada. Respondí con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlas, pero justo en ese instante sonó el timbre y pude observar como el peli azul y sus acompañantes se levantaron de su mesa. Cuando el peliazul paso por mi lado me observo así que lo único que hice fue sonreírle a lo que él me respondió igual y siguió su camino junto con sus amigos.

Las últimas clases pasaron rápidamente, cuando sonó el timbre de la salida y vi como ambas se me acercaron con una sonrisa.

-Amu quiero que conozcas a mi novio y a mi hermano – dijo Utau con una sonrisa.

- Nagi no está pintado en la pared – dijo Rima fingiendo estar enojada – a él también lo debes conocer.

- Esos tres siempre se la pasan juntos así que realmente no hay problema – dijo Utau como disculpándose con Rima – más bien vamos.

Y así me encamine con esas dos a la salida, para conocer a aquellas personas de las que tanto hablaban, lo suficiente como para lograr llamar mi atención en ellos.

Ya estábamos saliendo, ellas se adelantaron debido a lo emocionadas que se encontraban, la verdad es que yo nunca he sido muy atlética n_nU.

-Chicas espérenme – grite con mis últimos alientos y me detuve, ya no podía correr más.

- Apresúrate que se nos va a… - no pude oír más de lo que me decía Utau ya que seguían corriendo.

Pero cuando me disponía a seguir corriendo para alcanzarlas, sentí algo que me sobresalto. Una mano se poso en mi hombro, y al voltear…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno Shugo Chara lastimosamente no me pertenece, pero bueno se que mi tardanza para subir el cap no tiene perdón pero lo siento mucho aquí esta e intentare actualizar más seguido

Cap. 3:

AMU POV:

-Chicas espérenme – grite con mis últimos alientos y me detuve, ya no podía correr más.

- Apresúrate que se nos va a… - no pude oír más de lo que me decía Utau ya que seguían corriendo.

Pero cuando me disponía a seguir corriendo para alcanzarlas, sentí algo que me sobresalto. Una mano se poso en mi hombro, y al voltear, bueno mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

- Tú eres… - dijo aquel joven de cabellos amarillos y esos hermosos ojos de un tono rojo violeta.

- T-Tadase-kun – dije un poco insegura, y vi como este asintió con ternura y asombro a la vez – TADASE-KUN – grite y le di un enorme abrazo.

- Tanto tiempo Amu-chan – dijo al fin mi mejor amigo de la infancia.

- Si desde… - no pude continuar, me entro una nostalgia muy grande, tome un respiro y quise proseguir pero sentí como poso uno de sus dedos sobre mi boca.

- No digas nada – dijo Tadase con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, vaya que si extrañaba esa sonrisa – lo importante es que nos volvimos a encontrar, y que ya ninguna circunstancia nos volverá a separar.

- Si tienes razón – le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Amu-chan – me dijo algo inseguro – pero dime porque estas tan sola, si en el almuerzo te vi con dos chicas.

Y fue en ese momento cuando reaccione, voltee a mirar a todos lados, pero las chicas no estaban, entonces le dirigí una disculpa a Tadase, y Salí corriendo hacia la salida en busca de las chicas, pero al llegar, ya se habían ido, me sentí frustrada por un momento, pero después analice que no era tan mala la situación, es decir las acababa de conocer, y además me había encontrado con Tadase de nuevo, puse una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Pero de repente sentí como alguien se paró a mi lado, esto me saco de mis pensamientos y voltee a mirar quien era.

UTAU POV:

- Esperen chicos, les aseguro que ya pronto a de llegar – dije en un tono de suplica, mientras maldecía a Amu en mi interior por no aparecer.

- Supongo que podemos esperar un poco mas – dijo Kukai, y me guiño un ojo, lógicamente lo dijo nada mas por apoyarme ya que vi como incluso el se estaba cansando de esperar.

- Utau, nos detuviste de nuestra salida para presentarnos a una niña que se nota que ni siquiera quiere conocernos, ya que no aparece – dijo Ikuto con un tono enojado, aunque no sentí un poco un tono suplicante que solo yo sé reconocer en el, que me pedía que lo dejara ir.

- Yo estoy cansado solo quiero llegar a mi casa – dijo Nagi y en su voz se notaba el sueño.

- No me puedes dejar sola – dijo Rima con un puchero que solo me hizo dar risa.

Mire hacia la entrada, y pude ver como este ya estaba casi totalmente vacío, y ni rastro de Amu, mire a Ikuto y lance un gran suspiro.

-Creo que ya no va a aparecer – dije con un tono de resignación – mejor se las presento después, de seguro se le presento algo importante.

- Me parece bien, vámonos a casa Utau – dijo Ikuto afanándome.

- bueno Rima supongo que tambien debemos irnos – dijo Kukai mirando de una manera muy extraña a Ikuto, como en una especie de regaño.

- Kukai yo llego un poco más tarde – dijo Rima mirando a su hermano – quiero salir con Nagi a dar una vuelta. ¿O te molesta Nagi?

Todos volteamos a mirar a Nagi, realmente se notaba que estaba cansado y que no tenía ganas de nada.

-Yo… No, no te preocupes yo salgo contigo hoy – dijo Nagi resignado aunque poniendo una sonrisa.

- Entonces yo me la lleves tarde o te las veras conmigo, ya sabes no Nagihiko – dijo Kukai con una sonrisa, aunque todos sabíamos que hablaba muy enserio.

Y así cada uno se fue por su lado, el camino a casa fue tedioso, por alguna razón Ikuto estaba muy callado y pensativo, y yo no quise interrumpir sus pensamientos.

Al llegar a la casa, Ikuto cocino algo rápido y lo sirvió, acabe al mismo tiempo que Ikuto y me dispuse a levantar la mesa, y cuando deje los platos para lavarlos pude sentir como Ikuto me abrazo.

- ''Gracias por lo de esta tarde'' – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

- Claro Ikuto – al decir esto se soltó el abrazo y subió. Pude escuchar como entro a su habitación cerró la puerta.

Lave los platos aun algo sorprendida. ''Ikuto me agradeció, ¿pero por qué?'' pensé de repente, la verdad esta vez mi hermano si me había tomado por sorpresa.

AMU POV:

- ¿Qué paso? – Me pregunto mi amigo asustado - ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así?

- No te preocupes Tadase-kun – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro – es solo que me había olvidado de algo importante, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

- Amu-chan – dijo de repente sobresaltándome.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo con algo de duda.

- Solo quería saber si…. – paro por un momento, aumentando mi duda en cada segundo que pasaba - ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa hoy? – dijo al fin.

- e… pues yo… - realmente me había tomado desprevenida, y pude ver como un aire de tristeza se empezaba a asomar en su cara - claro que si – dije poniendo una enorme sonrisa.

- ¿Estás segura? – me dijo y pude ver como una sonrisa se asomaba de nuevo en su rostro.

- Claro eres mi mejor amigo desde que somos niños – dije para tomar su mano y salir corriendo en dirección a mí casa.

El camino a mi casa fue extremadamente interesante, nos contamos todo lo que vivimos mientras estuvimos separados, reímos a más no poder, simplemente fue perfecto, y sencillamente corto.

-¡¿TAN RAPIDO LLEGAMOS A MI CASA?! – grite.

- Así que esta es tu casa – dijo Tadase con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si esta es mi nueva casa – dije un poco triste.

- Es muy hermosa, espero que te adaptes bien – dijo con su sonrisa de apoyo, esa sonrisa que siempre me reconfortaba - además tú y yo no vivimos tan lejos.

- ¿A no? – dije sorprendida.

- No, vivo solo a unas cuadras de aquí – dijo sin dejar de mirar la casa.

- Que bueno – respondí y el observo su reloj.

- Ya es hora de irme Amu-chan – dijo Tadase, con un tono algo extraño.

- Ok, nos vemos mañana,

- Si, adiós – vi como mi amigo después de decir estas palabras salió corriendo y se perdió de mi vista, así que entre a mi casa, a meditar y descansar un poco.

IKUTO POV:

- ''Gracias por lo de esta tarde'' – le dije a Utau en un susurro mientras la abrazaba.

- De nada – dijo bastante sorprendida, yo solté mi abrazo y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me encerré y me recosté en mi cama, tenía muchas cosas que pensar, pero no lograba analizar las cosas con claridad, todo estaba pasando muy rápidamente, decidí escabullirme por la ventana y salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, pero entonces pude divisar a esa cabellera rosada inconfundible, pero iba acompañada de alguien de un chiquillo, que al parecer tenía el uniforme de nuestra escuela, pero no lo podía distinguir bien, vi que venían caminando y hablando muy felizmente mientras se dirigían hacia mi ubicación, así que con mis cualidades de gato, que debo decir con mucho orgullo que son increíbles, trepe rápidamente a un árbol, ''si ella va a ser mi víctima, tengo que conocerla bien'' pensé.

Cuando llegaron lo suficientemente cerca, pude ver el rostro de aquel chico que iba con ella, ''realmente no es rival contra mi'' – pensé, sin embrago se quedaron quietos en ese punto frente a una casa, hablaron un poco y de repente el salió corriendo del lugar, mientras ella lo miraba con admiración y entraba a la casa.

-Así que esa es su casa – me dije a mi mismo.

Justo en ese momento sonó mi celular, ''un mensaje'' pensé ''debe ser de Utau que descubrió que no estoy en casa, debe de estar preocupada. Y así tome rumbo hacia mi casa, meditando en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

-Rika – me dije en ese momento en un susurro casi inaudible y me fui caminando en la soledad de las calles.

UTAU POV:

Estaba viendo televisión, aunque realmente no le estaba prestando atención, mi mente estaba en Ikuto, estaba preocupada debido a que estaba en mucho silencio, a pesar de decirme varias veces a mi misma mil y una veces que estaba dormido no terminaba de aceptarlo, sin embargo no quería subir y por mi estupidez terminar despertándolo. Pero en ese momento abrieron la puerta principal, entre en pánico, cuando vi que Ikuto era el que estaba entrando, me tranquilice un poco.

- Utau yo…. – no lo deje acabar.

- ¿QUE TE PASA? ¿ME QUIERES MATAR DE UN PARO CARDIACO? – Grite desesperadamente – YO PENSABA QUE TU ESTABAS ARRIBA DURMIENDO MUY PLACIDAMENTE Y VIENES A ASUSTARME ASÍ – dije para botarme encima del sofá lanzando un suspiro de alivio.

- Utau, ¿realmente no sabías que había salido? – me pregunto en un tono sorprendido.

- Claro que no, crees que me habría asustado así si hubiera sabido que habías salido- dije en un tono ya más calmado pero aun molesto.

- entiendo – me dijo – pero se notaba extrañado en cierta manera.

Subió corriendo a su habitación de tal manera que ni le pude preguntar qué había pasado.

IKUTO POV:

- Claro que no, crees que me habría asustado así si hubiera sabido que habías salido – me dijo Utau sin gritar pero molesta.

- Entiendo – le respondí y subí directo a mi habitación sin decir nada más.

Bote mi chaqueta en la mesa, y me recosté, era realmente extraño ese tono de llamada solo lo tenía para dos personas, mi hermana y…

-No puede ser – grite, mientras me levante y Salí corriendo a coger mi chaqueta y sacar mi celular, mas quede estupefacto al leer l pantalla principal. ''Tienes 1 mensaje nuevo de Rika''.

Quede estupefacto, no sabía qué hacer, así que por simple impulso oprimí el botón de leer mensaje, y….


	4. Chapter 4

Bien aqui el cap esta vez no demore tanto ven jeje perdón me di cuenta que perdi lectores y lo lamento tanto TTwTT pero bueno no volvera a ocurrir aqui el cap espero lo disfruten

* * *

Cap. 4:

AMU POV:

Sentí como los primeros rayos del sol tocaban mi rostro, y lentamente abrí mis ojos, mire la hora, ya se me hizo tarde. Me levante de la cama rápidamente, y me aliste a la velocidad de la luz, casi literalmente. Y Salí corriendo al colegio, llegue quién lo diría justo a tiempo.

Entre al salón de clases, y vi como Utau y Rima me miraban con un odio infernal, vaya que tenía que dar explicaciones.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió ayer? – me dijo Utau de una manera muy enojada.

- Nos hiciste ver como tontas delante de los chicos – dijo Rima con carita de consentida.

- Lo lamento chicas – dije con un tono sincero de disculpa – pero ayer pasaron muchas cosas, empezando por Tadase-kun.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron ambas al unisonó, haciendo que toda la clase volteara a mirarnos.

- Cállense chicas – les dije, y vi como estas tomaron aire y se sentaron.

- ¿Pero quién es él? – pregunto Utau con una cara de pervertida.

- Llevas un día en el colegio ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- Pues chicas es una historia larga… – en ese momento entro el profesor y cada una se retiro hacia su lugar, no sin antes amenazarme que les tenía que contar después.

A la hora del almuerzo salimos con las chicas y como no, si ni siquiera desayune, busque en mi bolsillo, no puede ser, por el afán olvide el dinero.

-¿Pasa algo Amu?, te ves preocupada – me pregunto Rima.

- No te preocupes – dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Qué quieres que te compre – dijo Utau recogiéndole la plata a Rima y dispuesta a recibir mi plata.

- La verdad es que hoy no tengo mucha hambre – dije intentando disimular.

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo Utau con una mirada extraña.

- Si claro – dije con una sonrisa, sin embargo realmente tenía hambre, y necesitaba que ellas no lo notaran y lo único que se me ocurrió fue – tengo que ir al baño chicas ya vuelvo – y Salí corriendo del lugar sin decir más, lo último que quera era que ellas terminaran gastándome la comida, eso me hacía sentir mal.

RIMA POV:

Amu salió corriendo al baño, Utau y yo nos miramos con impresión y estábamos dispuestas a ir detrás de ella cuando, escuche la voz que nunca en mi vida confundiría con ninguna.

- Hola chicas –dijo mi Nagi mirándonos, mientras Ikuto y mi hermano lo acompañaban sentándose en la mesa.

- Nagi – grite mientras lo abrazaba, no lo había visto en todo el día así que me emociono verlo.

- Cálmate hermanita, que lo vas a matar antes de tiempo – dijo el estúpido de mi hermano en tono de burla.

- Cállate Kukai – le dije con cara de odio, a lo cual escuche a Nagi y a Ikuto reír.

- Mi amor, porque estas tan callada – dijo mi hermano abrazando repentinamente a Utau por la espalda, lo cual la hizo sonrojar salvajemente.

- Idiota suéltame – dijo Utau agachando su cabeza para que no se notara su sonrojo, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Algo le susurro Kukai al oído, no le pudimos escuchar, pero Utau se puso más roja de lo que ya estaba, voltee a mirar a Nagi que miraba divertido la situación, y después a Ikuto que por decirlo así estaba todo lo contrario a mi Nagi.

-Bueno hentai ya vas a soltar a mi hermanita – dijo Ikuto con un tono serio y al tiempo divertido en su voz, lo cual hizo que el asustadizo de mi hermano soltara a Utau de inmediato.

- Lo lamento Ikuto – dijo Kukai intentando no lograr sacar a la bestia que Ikuto lleva dentro.

- Espero que a nosotros no nos molesten igual – escuche un susurro en mi oído proveniente de Nagi.

- D-de q-qu-e h-hab-blas N-nagi – dije con total asombro en mi voz mientras me ponía totalmente roja, a lo que él me respondió con una sonrisa.

- Solamente lo dije, no era por nada en especifico – dijo con una voz terriblemente seductora - ¿o que estabas pensando? ¿No me digas que te estás volviendo igual de pervertida a tu hermano?

- C-callat-te Nagi – dije poniéndome aun más roja, y pude sentir como alguien me jalo del brazo y me abrazaba con fuerza.

- ¿y tu amiga? – me pregunto Kukai mientras me abrazaba, y fulminaba a Nagihiko con la mirada.

- Pues… - mire a Utau ya que realmente no sabía que responder.

Pero justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, sentí como Kukai me soltó, y se dirigió a donde Utau, me disponía a ver qué pasaba con esos dos, pero en ese momento pude ver como Nagi me miraba con ternura y se dispuso a darme un cálido y tierno beso en la frente. ''Nos vemos pronto mi ángel'' me susurro para dirigirse con sus amigos al aula de clase.

Utau y yo nos miramos sorprendidas, ellos estaban actuando más melosos de lo normal, y ambas lo entendíamos y eso solo significaba que algo malo habían hecho, pero en ese momento nuestra atención se desvió, debido a que se nos estaba haciendo tarde para ir al aula, y al tiempo pensaba en Amu, que había pasado que no había vuelto.

KUKAI POV:

- ¡Demonios!, hoy tampoco pudimos conocer a la chica – dije en un tono bastante molesto.

- Relájate tarde o temprano la hemos de conocer – dijo Nagihiko en un tono bastante despreocupado.

- Le dan demasiada importancia a una apuesta que ya tienen perdida – dijo Ikuto, mas sin embargo no pareciera que estuviera con nosotros, de hecho ahora que lo pienso todo el día había sido igual, estaba demasiado distraído.

- Pasa algo Ikuto – dijo Nagihiko bastante preocupado, adelantándose a la pregunta que yo pensaba hacer.

- Estoy bien – dijo Ikuto sin quitar la mirada del frente.

Entramos a la clase y esta transcurrió normal, pero Ikuto seguía callado y distante, en el momento de la salida Ikuto se dispuso a salir rápidamente.

- Espéranos Ikuto – dije afanadamente para que me alcanzara a oír.

- Lo siento chicos tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos mañana, y Kukai – me dijo cambiando su tono a uno frio, que me produjo un escalofrió terrible - acompaña a Utau a la casa, pero más te vale comportarte.

- Si – dije con miedo, Ikuto solo sonrió y siguió su camino.

IKUTO POV:

Realmente estaba afanado, si era verdad, entonces hoy la vería al fin, después de tanto tiempo, realmente necesitaba verla, abrazarla, volverla a sentir a mi lado, aunque ya había perdido la esperanza en ello, ese mensaje me la devolvió completamente, me volvió a ilusionar.

FLASH BACK:

-No puede ser – grite, mientras me levante y Salí corriendo a coger mi chaqueta y sacar mi celular, mas quede estupefacto al leer la pantalla principal. ''Tienes 1 mensaje nuevo de Rika''.

Quede impresionado, no sabía qué hacer, así que por simple impulso oprimí el botón de leer mensaje, y entonces fue cuando mi corazón volvió a la latir al máximo, al leer cada una de esas palabras.

''_Ikuto, necesito verte, se que en este momento debes estar_

_pensando lo peor de mi pero debes escucharme, las cosas no_

_son lo que parecen, te explicare todo apenas nos veamos y el_

_porque de mis acciones, veámonos mañana justo después del_

_horario escolar, te estaré esperando en el parque de siempre_

_por favor te lo suplico, no faltes, enserio te necesito, pero _

_necesito que seas puntual. Ya que no tengo mucho tiempo._

_Te Ama Rika''_

No sabía cómo reaccionar ante este mensaje, así que solo deje el celular en mi mesa y me acosté en mi cama, me puse a pensar en la situación, y no sé ni en qué momento me quede profundamente dormido, pensando en mi bella princesa Rika.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ya estaba saliendo del colegio, pero iba con demasiado afán que ni me daba cuenta por donde iba, en un momento choque con alguien y caí al piso inmediatamente, me golpee fuerte, sin embargo en este momento no tenía tiempo de ello, así que mientras me intentaba levantar pedí disculpas, sin embargo no recibí respuesta, entonces fue cuando decidí mirar, y vaya sorpresa que me lleve, era la pelirosa, sin embargo se notaba bastante débil y parecía enferma, ''no puede ser no tengo tiempo para esto'' pensé, realmente necesitaba irme pero no podía dejarla hay sola en ese estado.

- Disculpa – dije con ternura, pero aun así con afán - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, descuida – dijo la chica mirándome sorprendida, pero al intentar pararse, volvió a caer, realmente estaba débil – no te preocupes si tienes que irte vete – dijo como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos.

- Estas demasiado mal, como para imponer cosas – le dije en un tono burlón, mientras la cargaba al estilo princesa – te llevare a la enfermería.

- No, no te preocupes – dijo ella ruborizándose un poco – la verdad es que yo sé lo que tengo y no es necesario ir a enfermería – esto último lo dijo bastante apenada.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes? - pregunte bastante curioso, aun sin bajarla.

- No importa – dijo ella agachando la cabeza, aun mas apenada.

- Tengo, derecho a saber – dije en un tono de superioridad – después de todo, tengo que ayudarte no te puedo dejar aquí sola – sin embargo no tuve que esperar respuesta ya que un pequeño sonido se hizo presente, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara mucho más de lo que ya estaba, y a mi bueno solo me pudo dar risa.

- Así que eso es lo que tienes – dije intentando contener un poco la risa – hambre eso es todo, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?

- Porque realmente no importa – dijo algo molesta debido a que me había reído – solo bájame que me tengo que ir.

- Estas demasiado débil para irte sola, déjame gastarte algo de comer – dije en un tono dulce.

- No – me dijo en un tono cortante, mientras su sonrojo volvía de nuevo.

- Pues realmente no me interesa, lo que tú digas – dije en un tono burlón, y la lleve a una cafetería cercana, en la que aunque se resistió mucho en escoger, al final comió gustosa.

- Gracias… - se quedo un momento pensativa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le dije algo extrañado.

- Es que… - dijo ella un poco nerviosa – aun no se tu nombre.

- A es eso – dije sin darle importancia – dime Ikuto – sonreí y me quede observándola.

- Ok Ikuto – dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro – entonces tu dime Amu - mientras ella decía esto yo sonreí y mire el reloj.

- Ya me tengo que ir – dije afanadamente mientras me levantaba de la mesa – disfruta tu comida, y espero nos veamos en otra ocasión – y al acabar de decir esto Salí disparado del lugar.

- Ikuto espera… - alcance a oír a la pelirosa, pero no tenía tiempo de devolverme, lo que quisiera decirme podía decírmelo después.

Corrí en dirección a aquel parque que había evitado durante tanto tiempo, debido a todos los recuerdos que me traía, pero al llegar maldita sea no estaba, sin embargo vi amarrado a un árbol un pequeñito papel con un lazo rojo, marcado con mi nombre, esto era muy típico de ella. Me acerque rápidamente a él, y empecé a leer apresuradamente el papel, no pude evitar sentir como las lagrimas empezaban a caer con cada palabra, con cada letra que leía en aquel papel, que si, contenía el bello aroma de mi princesa, ''mi Rika mi ángel, realmente lamento haber faltado, no sabes el odio que estoy sintiendo en este momento hacia mí mismo'' pensé para luego volver a leer la carta, y así me mantuve un buen tiempo leyendo todas y cada una de las bellas palabras y sentimientos que había puesto en este papel:

_Mi adorado Ikuto, si lees esto es porque realmente, fuiste a _

_nuestro encuentro, pero demoraste demasiado, cuando te dije _

_que no tenía tiempo, no mentía, realmente era muy contado _

_el tiempo que poseía en mis manos, pero bueno ya será en otra_

_ocasión mí amor, una cosa más, por favor por el bien de ambos,_

_no me llames ni me escribas, yo seré la que me encargue de_

_comunicarme contigo._

_Tuya por siempre, Rika._

Estas últimas palabras me llenaban de gozo y alegría, ''Tuya por siempre'' resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez

-Y yo tambien siempre seré tuyo mi niña – dije en un susurro para dirigirme a mi casa, pensativo, demasiado pensativo mi mente solo se ocupaba en una cosa ''Rika'', pero de repente otra imagen apareció en mi cabeza – Amu – dije de repente sin entender el porqué recordé el haberla dejado en aquella cafetería, pero al pasar por allá ya no estaba, así que solo seguí rumbo a mi casa como si nada.

AMU POV:

Llegue tarde a la última clase, al entrar todos me miraron preocupados, si es verdad estoy acostumbrada a comer mucho, por lo que él no haber comido la noche anterior y no comer en todo el día de hoy, me había puesto bastante mal.

- Está bien señorita Hinamori – dijo el profesor algo preocupado.

- Descuide estoy bien – dije para dirigirme a mi asiento, mientras todos en especial mis amigas, me miraban realmente preocupados.

Las clases transcurrían normal, sin embrago en un momento que me pidieron pasar al pizarrón, bueno para mí fue imposible, caí apenas me levante, estaba realmente débil, el profesor me dio permiso de salir a la enfermería, sin embargo realmente no quería ir allá, así que me senté en uno de los pasillos cerca a la salida, esperando a que fuera la hora final, no tuve que esperar mucho tiempo, el timbre sonó y dificultosamente me levante apoyada por la pared, pero al hacerlo sentí como algo choco contra mi volviéndome a dejar en el suelo. Al verlo pude notar que era el chico de la cafetería, sin embargo lo que intente hacer fue levantarme, un esfuerzo inútil. Escuche que dijo algo, pero no alcance a saber que era, pero después sentí como me miraba fijamente, y volví a escuchar su voz.

- Disculpa – me dijo con algo de ternura aunque parecía afanado - ¿te encuentras bien?

- Si, descuida – dije con sorpresa, intente pararme de nuevo lo cual termino volviéndome a dejar en el suelo – no te preocupes si tienes que irte vete – dije ya que realmente podía ver en su rostro el afán, y se notaba que no sabía que hacer.

- Estas demasiado mal, como para imponer cosas – me dijo burlonamente, para luego cargarme en sus brazos – te llevare a la enfermería.

- No, no te preocupes –dije empezando a sentir como en mis mejillas se formaba un leve sonrojo, no solo por la situación sino tambien por la pena que me proporcionaba el porqué de mi debilidad– la verdad es que yo sé lo que tengo y no es necesario ir a enfermería – le dije con la pena muy notoria en mi voz.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tienes? - pregunto con una curiosidad extrema.

- No importa – dije agachando la cabeza, realmente me daba vergüenza admitirlo.

- Tengo, derecho a saber – dijo con superioridad – después de todo, tengo que ayudarte no te puedo dejar aquí sola –justo en ese instante, mi propio cuerpo me traiciono, mi estomago rugió del hambre tan extremo que tenia, sentí como mi cara se puso totalmente roja y apenas escuche como el casi muere de la risa.

- Así que eso es lo que tienes – dijo ya calmando su risa – hambre eso es todo, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio?

- Porque realmente no importa – dije molesta, se había burlado de mi, precisamente lo que intente evitar todo el tiempo – solo bájame que me tengo que ir.

- Estas demasiado débil para irte sola, déjame gastarte algo de comer –dijo de una manera bastante tierna, parecía sincero

- No – dije en un tono cortante y sentí como el calor que había desaparecido había vuelto a mis mejillas.

- Pues realmente no me interesa lo que tú digas – dijo en un tono de nuevo burlón, y aun sin bajarme me llevo a una cafetería y me sentó en una de las mesas, realmente no quería aceptar, pero termine cediendo, el hambre me ganaba

- Gracias… - dije al recibir la comida, pero me quede pensativa un instante.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – me pregunto extrañado.

- Es que… - dije sin poder evitar ponerme nerviosa – aun no se tu nombre.

- A es eso – dijo sin darle importancia – dime Ikuto –me sonrió y no dejaba de mirarme como esperando una respuesta.

- Ok Ikuto – dije con una sonrisa – entonces tu dime Amu – pude ver como puso una leve sonrisa y miro su reloj

- Ya me tengo que ir – dijo levantándose de la mesa – disfruta tu comida, y espero nos veamos en otra ocasión – al decir esto salió corriendo del lugar.

- Ikuto espera – grite intentando que se detuviera – olvidaste algo – ya era demasiado tarde se había ido, recogí el objeto y pude ver que era un estuche de violín me intrigo bastante.

Al acabar de comer, me sentía renovada, me levante de la mesa, Ikuto ya había pagado, así que me dirigí hacia mi casa poniéndome el violín a cuestas, muy pensativa, jamás me hubiera imaginado que el tocara el violín, llegue a mi casa aun absorbida en mis pensamientos, subí a mi habitación hice mis tareas, y al acabar me recosté, para caer en lo dulces brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Ok espero disfrutaran el cap y dejen please mucho reviews sin más

Sayo


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5:

UTAU POV:

-¿QUE? – Grite de una manera que no parecía humana - ¿Cómo así que perdiste tu violín?

- Seguramente lo deje en la cafetería – dijo el intentando parecer calmado, aunque realmente se veía su preocupación y su tristeza.

- ¿Y desde cuando tu dejas algo tan valioso botado en una cafetería? – dije con un tono molesto, conocía a mi hermano eso no era normal, sabía que me ocultaba algo – es mas ¿tú que hacías en una cafetería?

- No podía simplemente querer comer algo – dijo en un tono que me molesto.

- No Ikuto, tu odias la comida de las cafeterías – dije en un tono triunfante – pero bueno lo importante es que aparezca, mañana temprano vas a esa cafetería haber si todavía lo tienen allí, por ahora explícame que fue lo tan importante que ocurrió para que lo dejaras botado.

- Nada, simplemente se me olvido al salir – dijo ya algo molesto.

- Si se te olvido al salir es porque saliste a algo sumamente importante, mas importante que tu violín – dije ya gritándolo - ¿A dónde fuiste, que fuera tan importante como para olvidar tu violín?

- Ya te dije que a ningún lado – me dijo mientras se levantaba para dirigirse a su habitación.

- Dime a donde - dije acercándome a él para evitar que se fuera.

- Deja de molestar Utau – me dijo dándome un pequeño empujón para que me corriera.

- ¿A dónde? – dije volviéndome a acercar a él y agarrándome de su camisa para que no me pudiera alejar otra vez.

- A verme con alguien – pude sacarle al fin.

- ¿Con quién? – pregunte sin estar satisfecha por la respuesta anterior.

- No molestes – dijo ya bastante molesto, pero eso no me iba a detener.

- ¿Quién? – Dije con un tono aun más decidido – es todo lo que necesito saber.

- Con Rika, feliz – pude escuchar al fin, pero no, no estaba feliz, esa respuesta era la que menos quería escuchar había quedado totalmente paralizada.

IKUTO POV:

- A verme con alguien – dije a ver si así me dejaba en paz.

- ¿Con quién? – pregunto de nuevo, realmente quería saber la respuesta.

- No molestes – le dije con el tono más molesto que pude sacar, haber si me dejaba en paz.

- ¿Quién? – Dijo con un tono decidido y firme – es todo lo que necesito saber.

- Con Rika, feliz – dije resignado y molesto a la vez, sentí como soltó mi camisa y se quedo mirándome fijamente, como reprochándome.

- Tu jamás te dejabas pisotear por nadie – dijo agachando su cabeza, pero en su voz pude sentir como empezaba a llorar – no entiendo que hizo esa estúpida, que por más daño que te haga sigues corriendo detrás de ella.

- No la insultes – fue lo único que salió de mi boca, mas sin embargo no se lo dije como un regaño sino con tristeza.

- Y tras del hecho la defiendes – me miro fijamente en ese momento y pude ver como las lagrimas caían lentamente por sus mejillas – eres simplemente un imbécil – iba a decirle algo pero en ese momento sonó la puerta, Utau se seco las lagrimas y se dirigió a la puerta para abrir.

- Hola – dijo aquel peli castaño bastante contento, pero al ver a su adorada niña, la felicidad se le acabo por completo - ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo bastante preocupado, para luego mirarme a mi buscando una respuesta, yo solo desvié mi mirada de la de Kukai.

- No pasa nada – dijo ella, tomando a Kukai de la mano y sacándolo de la casa – acompáñame a caminar ¿sí?

- Claro amor – por alguna razón Kukai sabía que era mi culpa, así que me miro con algo de desprecio y ni siquiera tomo en cuenta mi opinión. Vi como ambos salieron y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, dejándome a mi solo en esa casa, meditando en todo lo que había pasado.

KUKAI POV:

- No pasa nada – me dijo secando unas pocas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro, y tomándome de la mano invitándome a salir – acompáñame a caminar ¿sí? – esto me lo dijo casi en tono de suplica.

- Claro amor – le dije, era lógico de quien era la culpa, mire con desprecio a Ikuto, no sabía que había hecho, pero no le perdonaría el que hiciera llorar a Utau así. Salimos y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Empezamos a caminar, el silencio se hizo incomodo, ella simplemente no quería hablar, y yo temía arruinar algo al hablar, en un momento llegamos al parque cercano a su casa, estaba totalmente vacío, cosa normal a esas horas de la noche. Me invito con la mirada a sentarnos en una de las sillas y apenas me senté, se abalanzo encima de mí acostándose en mi regazo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. No sabía qué hacer así que simplemente le empecé a consentir su hermoso cabello, dejando que se desahogara un poco, sin embargo después de un tiempo su llanto no paraba, así que la levante a lo cual ella me miro algo asombrada mientras yo la observe con una sonrisa, y la abrase con fuerza.

-Ya para de llorar, no permitiré que sufras mientras este contigo – le dije en un susurro, para volverla a mirar a la cara y empezar a limpiar sus lagrimas con mi lengua, a lo cual ella se sonrojo salvajemente.

- K-Kukai – dijo algo tímida, para luego separarse de mi totalmente sonrojada.

- Ves – dije con una gran sonrisa – te dije que no llorarías mientras estuvieras conmigo, y ya paraste de llorar.

- Gracias – dijo después de un rato de silencio, mirándome con una tímida sonrisa.

- Vamos a casa ya es tarde – dije ya de pie, mirándola con ternura mientras le ofrecía mi mano, ella la tomo y nos dirigimos juntos, hacia su casa.

Al llegar pude ver a Ikuto sentado en la sala viendo televisión, el cual se quedo observándonos apenas entramos, Utau se despidió con un dulce beso, sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra, y subió a su habitación, me quede observando a Ikuto realmente quería respuestas, y las iba a obtener.

IKUTO POV:

Escuche la puerta, y al mirar pude ver a Kukai y Utau que ya habían regresado, Utau le dio un beso a Kukai y subió, ni siquiera me miro, ni se despidió lo cual me dolió, por el contrario Kukai se quedo mirándome, estaba resignado a la idea de que Utau ya le había contado, y que podía dar la apuesta por perdida.

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso? – me pregunto con una mirada seria y fría.

- No lo sé – dije mirándolo de la misma manera, pero estaba seguro de que Utau le había contado, así que no iba a exigir mucho en la mentira.

- ¿Me crees idiota Ikuto? – me pregunto mi amigo con un tono aun más serio y ahora algo enojado en su voz.

- No – respondí lanzando un gran suspiro.

- ¿Entonces dime? – dijo él en un tono serio.

- ¿Para qué? – Dije algo molesto – igual Utau ya te lo conto todo.

- Quiero oírlo de ti mismo – dijo con una voz más tranquila pero su mirada seguía siendo firme.

- Se puso así por qué… - tome un respiro, y después continúe – porque me fui a ver con Rika, pero…. – no pude terminar.

- ¿Qué te hizo esa chica? – dijo Kukai mirándome con tristeza.

- Pero igual no la pude ver – dije cortante – llegue tarde.

- ¿Y qué importa si la pudiste ver o no? – Dijo este con enojo – igual saliste corriendo tras ella como siempre. ¿Qué paso con tu orgullo? – esto último me lo dijo de una manera seca.

- Solo necesitaba verla una vez más – dije con algo de tristeza.

- Precisamente ese es el problema – dijo este aun mas enojado - ¿Por qué carajos dependes de ella? Te hirió, te utilizo y te humillo, y aun así sigues detrás de ella como un imbécil.

- Las cosas no son así – dije algo enojado – ella no hizo lo que hizo por mala.

- ¿A no? – Dijo este con una voz sarcástica – dame entonces la razón por la que lo hizo y te dejare en paz.

- No la se pero… - calle, realmente no tenía una respuesta.

- Vez no la sabes porque no hay – grito este muy enojado - ella jugo contigo y parece que de nuevo necesita distraerse y te cogió a ti para eso y tú te dejas como un imbécil.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos minutos, aunque pareció una eternidad, no fui capaz de responder a esto último, porque aunque no quería aceptarlo, eso tambien ya había pasado por mi mente. Entonces sentí como alguien se sentó a mi lado.

-Mira Ikuto – dijo Kukai ya calmado, observándome detenidamente – esa chica nunca me agrado, y lo sabes, y con lo que te hizo, creo que se gano mi odio y el de todos, no sé por qué razón abra vuelto o que quiera contigo, pero antes que nada tu y yo tenemos una apuesta, y para que la apuesta se cumpla tal cual y tú puedas ganar debes dejar de verla y pensar en ella, sabes que si no lo haces perderás.

- Lo dices como si quisieras que yo ganara la apuesta – esto lo dije en tono burlón.

- te hago una pregunta ¿Por qué crees que Nagi y yo hicimos realmente la apuesta? – dijo este mirando hacia la nada – hablando de eso me tengo que ir, el Idiota de Nagihiko está solo con mi hermana, y con él pues, creo que tengo que apurarme – esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa y sin más se fue, sin siquiera despedirse.

Subí a mi habitación, pero antes pase por la de Utau, abrí la puerta pero ya estaba dormida, así que la cerré y me dirigí a mi habitación a pensar.

AMU POV:

Ya era hora de dormir, me cambie y me dirigí a mi habitación a descansar, y fue cuando vi de nuevo aquel violín que había dejado a un lado de mi cama, mañana se lo tenía que llevar, me recosté y me puse a pensar en aquel momento, como me ayudo a pesar de todo, lo único que esperaba era que por mi culpa no hubiera llegado tarde a lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer, me quede analizando la situación un poco, todo había pasado tan rápido, para empezar ¿Por qué había sido tan tierno conmigo? Es decir no nos conocíamos, además ¿será que se acordaba de mi o no?, por alguna razón esta última pregunta me puso triste sin entender el por qué, pero el recordar lo tierno que había sido me hizo poner una sonrisa, y simplemente dormí, pensando en la posibilidad de verlo mañana para entregarle aquel violín que había olvidado.

Sonó el despertador, y me levante y aliste para salir al colegio, Salí un poco más temprano de lo normal, empecé a correr como loca para llegar rápido, sin embargo pase el colegio derecho, claro ese no era mi objetivo, supuse que el primer lugar en el que Ikuto buscaría su violín seria en la cafetería, así que allí me dirigía, al llegar estaba cerrada todavía, eso me decepciono un poco, pero cuando me iba a dirigir de nuevo al colegio , una mano se poso en mi hombro.


	6. Chapter 6

Bien, gracias por la espera y por sus bellos Reviews

Me he dado cuenta de algo, siempre leo y estoy muy al pendiente de sus comentarios y sugerencias pero nunca se los respondo y me siento mal por ello, así que primero que nada una disculpa.

Maru-chan1296: Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, hasta pensé en hacer que le pegaran un golpe en esa cabezota haber si entendía, pero después me di cuenta de que soy incapaz de hacerle daño (mucho) a mi sexy Ikuto entonces la idea quedo eliminada, en fin espero ansiosa tus comentarios de este cap ^^ un besito y gracias por seguir leyendo el fic a pesar de la larga espera

Andrea-chan Nyaan: Gracias por tus lindos Reviews y gracias por leer fielmente la historia espero y te guste este cap un besote

DarckLove: Me alegra que la historia te allá amarrado espero sigas leyendo y sigas dejando tus lindos Reviews

Janne-amut0: Gracias por esperar tanto y seguir leyendo fielmente :3 espero y sigas leyendo y dejando reviews gracias

amante del anime: Se que lo deje en una parte interesante, pero mira ya hay actualizaciones y espero que te gusten

Bien sin más agradecerles por después de tanto tiempo que dure sin actualizar siguieran leyendo eso me lleno de alegría Gracias

No les molesto mas A LEER!

* * *

**Cap. 6:**

IKUTO POV:

Me desperté, y me arregle, desperté a Utau y mientras esta se alistaba hice el desayuno, desayune y salí primero que ella, ya que debía ir hacia la cafetería tal cual y como ella me lo había ordenado la mañana anterior, antes de salir me despedí, pero no obtuve respuesta, así que salí.

Toco el camino estuve pensando, Utau estaba enojada conmigo, una parte de mi creía que ella tenía razón, mientras la otra no entendía el por qué de su actitud.

Sin embargo cuando ya estaba a menos de una cuadra, pude distinguir, aquella cabellera rosada, era Amu no había duda y llevaba mi violín. El alma me volvió al cuerpo, me acerque lentamente a ella que vi que caminaba en dirección al colegio, pero me detuvo el ver que alguien la alcanzo y la detuvo.

Me quede analizando al muchacho, si era aquel chico de la otra vez, ese que la había acompañado a su casa la otra vez, pero por algún motivo esta vez sentí algo de rabia al ver como ella lo abrazo felizmente, el por qué no lo sé, pero simplemente me hirvió la sangre, no lo pensé dos veces y me acerque rápidamente a la feliz pareja que se dirigía al colegio. Me pose enfrente de ellos, asustando a la pequeña Amu y sorprendiendo al chico que la acompañaba, que después me miro con algo de desprecio a lo que yo solo pude sonreír, si este chico quería guerra, guerra iba a tener.

AMU POV:

Me dirigía de nuevo al colegio, cuando sentí que una mano se poso sobre mi hombro, al voltear a mirar pude observar a aquel bello chico.

- Tadase-kun – dije contenta al verlo y lo abrase.

- Amu-chan, me alegra verte tambien – dijo mi amigo en un tono alegre, mientras me indicaba que siguiéramos caminando, yo lo miraba a él con ternura, si debía confesarlo, Tadase era lindo y tal vez, solo tal vez, algún sentimiento hacia el estaba creciendo, pero de repente Tadase freno en seco.

- Disculpa – escuche la voz de Ikuto, el cual estaba en frente de nosotros, impidiéndonos el paso – creo que eso me pertenece – dijo refiriéndose al violín.

- Hola Ikuto – dije reprochándole el que no saludara, mire a mi amigo el cual estaba mirando a Ikuto ¿molesto?

- Hola Amu – dijo este con una sonrisa, pero sin dejar de mirar a Tadase ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando entre ellos? – Ahora si me lo devuelves.

- Si Ikuto de nada, ya sé que me agradeces mucho el haber recogido el violín que dejaste tirado y traértelo hoy – dije entregándole el violín.

- Claro que estoy agradecido – dijo riéndose un poco por mis palabras – pero... – dijo esto para acercar peligrosamente su rostro al mío – técnicamente estamos a mano ahora – al decir esto último me guiño el ojo, pero de repente escuche una voz ya conocida.

- Amu ¿conoces a Ikuto? – dijo Utau aun agitada por haber corrido.

- Vaya hermanita si no te acompaño se te hace tarde – dijo Ikuto en tono de burla, pero Utau no le respondió.

- Más bien vamos Amu que ya es tarde – y acto seguido me jalo para que entráramos al colegio y de ahí directo al salón.

Las primeras clases se tornaron aburridas, casi me duermo, pero al fin al salir al almuerzo, Utau y Rima se me acercaron de manera misteriosa, y fue cuando Utau hizo aquella pregunta que por alguna razón tuve miedo a contestar con la verdad.

UTAU POV:

Salí tarde de la casa, así que me toco correr rápidamente, cuando ya estaba a punto de llegar vi a mi hermano, con Amu y otro chico, Amu le estaba entregando el violín a Ikuto lo cual se me hizo extraño, pero al ver como Ikuto se acerco a Amu empecé a correr con todas mis fuerzas para llegar hasta donde se encontraban.

- Amu ¿conoces a Ikuto? –dije aun agitada por la gran carrera que hice para llegar.

- Vaya hermanita si no te acompaño se te hace tarde – dijo Ikuto en una de sus pequeñas burlas, como queriendo romper el hielo, pero yo aun seguía enojada y no le respondí, me dolía bastante estar así con él, pero el tenia que escoger entre esa idiota de Rika y su hermana, simplemente ambas no podemos convivir.

- Más bien vamos Amu que ya es tarde – le dije mientras la tome del brazo y la jale hasta el salón de clases, realmente no me gustaba la situación en la que la vi con Ikuto, es decir, lo conocía bien, y el sabia jugar muy bien con las mujeres, sin mencionar que hace menos de 24 horas estaba defendiendo a capa y espada a su Rika, realmente no quería que Amu fuera un juguete mas de Ikuto.

Llegamos al salón, y al poco tiempo entro la maestra, la clase fue aburrida, y se torno larga, mas apenas salimos al almuerzo, le dirigí a Rima una mirada de las que solo ella puede distinguir, ella se puso a un lado de Amu y yo al otro, la pelirosa se asusto un poco con nuestra reacción.

-Y bien Amu – dije en un tono intrigado - ¿Por qué tenias el violín de mi hermano?

- L-lo encontré en la c-cafetería que queda cerca al c-colegio – dijo ella bastante nerviosa.

- Y si es así ¿Por qué sabias que era de Ikuto? – dijo Rima haciendo que nuestra pequeña amiga se sonrojara.

- P-pues y-yo… - más en ese momento fue interrumpida por alguien que llego a saludarnos.

- Hola chicas – dijo aquel ojiverde que tanto amaba, pero que en ese momento quería asesinar por la interrupción.

- Kukai – dije mirándolo con odio, a lo cual él se estremeció un poco – LARGO – pero justo en ese instante aparecieron los dos que faltaban.

- ¿Por qué tan enojada hermanita? – me dijo Ikuto al cual ignore de nuevo cosa que a él le entristeció bastante.

- Parece que el ambiente está un poco tenso aquí – dijo Nagi, mirándome como esperando una repuesta.

- Cosas de hermanos – dijo rápidamente Kukai, lo cual nos dejo muy impresionados a mí y a Ikuto, sobre todo a Ikuto.

Después de tranquilizarnos un poco los seis nos sentamos en una mesa y empezamos a tener una conversación bastante divertida, presentamos a Amu y de ahí en adelante toda la conversación se volvió interesante y entretenida, ella se estaba adaptando muy bien a los locos que teníamos como amigos, pero en un momento Kukai me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo a solas un minuto, nos levantamos de la mesa y él me llevo hacia una mesa vacía lejos de la mayoría de la gente.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar Kukai? – dije bastante extrañada.

- De tu hermano – dijo este mirándome fijamente.

- ¿Acaso quieres que lo perdone? – le dije con incredulidad.

- Ayer hable seriamente con él y él sabe que no se puede acercar a ella por… bueno cosas nuestras – dijo poniendo una sonrisa, tal cual como siempre lo hace – y hoy me juro que no se iba a acercar a ella, nunca más, lo convencí de que lo más probable es que solo este jugando con el de nuevo.

- Entiendo – me quede pensativa unos instantes, realmente quería creer y perdonarme con mi hermano, pero lo conocía y sabia que el realmente amaba a esa chica, escuche el timbre, voltee a mirar a Kukai quien me miraba de una manera dulce.

- Analízalo y me dices que decidiste a la salida – me dijo mientras posaba un dulce beso en mis labios, yo solo asentí y me encamine con mis amigas para dirigirnos a nuestra clase mientras él se dirigía con sus amigos a la suya.

La clase que siguió fue entretenida, la profesora no fue así que pudimos molestar un buen rato con las chicas y con otras personas más del curso, pero sin embargo tambien tuve el tiempo suficiente para pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, de verdad quería perdonar a mi hermano, la clase transcurrió demasiado rápido, sonó el timbre y nosotros salimos rápidamente, nos encontramos en la puerta con los chicos, los cuales se veían bastante alegres y divertidos, por un momento sentimos temor de lo que estuvieran planeando.

- Bien chicas – dijo Nagi con un tono serio, lo cual nos sorprendió un poco a las tres - ¿tienen planes para hoy? – era Viernes, pero realmente yo no tenía ningún plan.

- No – dijimos las tres al unisonó causando la risa de los chicos.

- Perfecto – dijo Kukai con una alegre sonrisa – a las cinco las espero en mi casa, para una pequeña reunión – dijo este aunque conociéndolo como lo conozco esa pequeña reunión iba a ser algo increíblemente grande.

- ¡¿Qué?! – Grito Rima escandalizada - ¿POR QUÉ EN NUESTRA CASA? – dijo bastante molesta.

- Relájate un poco Rima – dijo Nagi abrazándola por la espalda, y quien diría después de unas simples palabras de Nagi ella acepto la idea de la fiesta, a todos nos dio risa esta situación incluso a ellos dos.

- Amu-chan – dijo de repente una voz parando nuestra risa, y llenando de odio la mirada de Ikuto

- Tadase-kun – dijo ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Podemos hablar – dijo este con una mirada tímida hacia ella.

- Ella está ocupada ahora… - me impresiono realmente que precisamente él dijera eso.


End file.
